dogtown_dayze_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Roland Weiss
About Thing is about this Roland, he's as rough around the edges as any seasoned wasteland wanderer, but under all the dirt, grit and ruthlessness is a real heart of gold which is rare these days,' - Excerpt from a Ghoul in Necropolis. '' Roland is a man who in theory shouldn't be here, by dumb luck, coincidence and others intervention he's survived and known by those in the medical, Doctors Guild, travelling Doctors, as the man too good to die. Reason being is that his medical details along with the words 'TOO GOOD TO DIE' are tattooed into his chest and neck along with a US military sigil of a Knife going up through a skull, and regiment number. At the bottom of the circle, it reads, 'Mechanized T-45d - Infantry - 209'. A man from the Military, who served in the later years of the resource wars and operation Anchorage before being sent back to the States with critical injuries from a explosion that had almost killed his unit. The cost was that the Power suit chest plate that had absorbed the blast, had caved in, causing emergency surgery at a field MASH unit to stabilize him. At the times when the Bombs were falling, he was rushed by a nurse, someone who he had connected with into an area for Chryo-stasis, mainly to put Military personnel who were injured to be assessed before surgery. However, the last thing he saw as he was frozen, was the glass break and the woman he had grown to love, disintergrate before him as the shock wave hit. Roland had used the Chro twice, the third time due to complications in the emergency power of the destroyed hospital ejected him, from there he emerged and traveled. With no way to jump forwards and now forced into a world that had now changed even more so from the last two times. Roland encountered Jane, someone else from another time, he grew to befriend but lost due to the Raiders of Jericho, and now seeks to find and save that person from these raiders. Arriving almost 6 months at Dredge, Rolands skill in hunting, tracking and previous military experience earned him a number of contracts as a Bounty hunter, yet his honesty and skills with firearms began a friendship with the local Sheriff Vargas. However, Roland being as he is doesn't get along with the questionable actions of Mayor Harding. '''- Roland dislikes Slavery, Raiders, Gunners Cannibals, Tribals Stealing and torture. Super Mutants '- Roland Likes' Aiding people, Helping others but getting paid for it. Working on other peoples weapons as a gunsmith Honest work including bounty hunter work. People who aren't racist to mutants or Intelligent Ghouls Personality Rolands short and curt with people who he first meets, not the kind to warm quickly to others due to how ruthless the wasteland is and the friends he's lost along the way. Persist however and maybe, just maybe you might get him to warm up to you. As a friend Roland's as honest as it gets. As you would get to know Roland, he's a man with allot on his plate and sometimes, things slip through the cracks of this hard mans facade. The thousand yard stare and the occasional moments of where he's lost in thought reliving the past. Explosions can trigger a PTSD episode as it reminds him of the explosion that drove his own power suit into his chest and almost killed him. As an Good Aligned character - - He will help as long as there's caps to cover his cost. - He will do the right thing, he's against cannibals, torture and slavers. But in the same turn, feels no remorse for killing Raiders, Gunners and those that will without provocation kill others. - His nature to raiders and tribals is bias often referring to them a feral humans with backwater mindsets. Description Past - History At Dredge Roland arrived, first with nothing but the guns on his back along with a number of things he'd managed to scavenge from the dead, the recently killed and a number of caps in his pocket. During the first month, he ended up in the local lock up for brutalizing three raiders selling the wares of a trader whom had been in competition with them not long after leaving the security of the town. Bloodied, but not beaten Roland struck a friendship, even behind bars with the Sheriff, admitting his reason for doing so. He'd seen the aftermath what they had done, he'd tracked them under another bounty contract and when over hearing the horrors of what they had committed. He'd snapped. The Mayor had him locked up for assaulting a trader, however, the Sheriff afterwards dropped the charges which caused a heated argument between the two. Roland was instead allowed to work in the once vacant gunsmith store, along with tools to maintain his craft. Reason being that there had been many vying for the position, but Rolands pre-war expertise was something that Dredge needed, eventually the Mayor used her honeyed words for him to work on the promise of shipments at discounted rates to rework additional weapons. This was fine until the shipments stopped and she wanted the work done. Roland instead, held back his craft and this became a standing dispute. He held her guns, without doing work. She began to sabotage his own shipment requests in order to starve him out from business. Using the Sheriff for Bounties, contracts and work. Roland was able to make do, but in this case, its all a matter of time before she starts going after his power and water next. Roland's 5 months have been turbulent, with either undertaking the odd job, fixing stuff or when nothing is going on or work to do. Scavenging and entering the ruins of the old world looking for salvage and braving the most dangerous of places most of the time ending up with him having to avoid something nasty or nightmarish revealing itself. For him, its just been a mixture of a roller-coaster ride and motion sickness. Mainly due to the food not agreeing with him and acute rad sickness. Stats 'S: 6 P: 9 E: 6 C: 4 I: 8 A: 8 L: 4 ' Category:Characters